


No light, No hope

by okelay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okelay/pseuds/okelay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worth and value of a man is in his heart and his will; there lies his real honor. Valor is the strength, not of legs and arms, but of heart and soul. (michel de montaigne)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No light, No hope

In his solitary cell, Reek tried to remember his previous life.  
He remembered beatings and mockings followed by loneliness and fear.

There were lessons he remembered too. on being a man, on being brave, on honour, on doing the right thing.  
There were bright spots, a boy, the one light in all his darkness, he was there for lessons and had alleviated his loneliness and calmed his fears.

What had happened to him?  
he was the embodiment of every lesson they'd ever had, he was strong and honourable, he always did the right thing, he had a good heart and a brave soul.

What had happened to him?  
Reek couldn't remember  
But he felt guilty  
Be was certain he'd done something...  
hurt this person who felt closer than a brother

He'd snuffed out the one bright light in his life.


End file.
